You've Got To Earn Your Leather (In This Part Of Town)
by diceandpokerchips
Summary: Prison AU. After being transferred to a different prison for killing his cellmate, Castiel encounters an old friend that he thought he'd never see again. Based on an RP and a gifset on tumblr. Oneshot.


**Based on an RP and a Tumblr gifset :)**

* * *

**You've Got To Earn Your Leather (In This Part Of Town)**

Raising a defiant eyebrow at the prison guard who had just stripped and searched him, before bundling him unceremoniously into a shower, Castiel ignored the regulation prison uniform in front of him. "Now what the hell makes you think I'm going to do anything you tell me to?" He laughed, bitterly. "How about you just march me through prison butt naked?"

The prison guard, an unpleasant screw named Mr Crowley, eyed him with disdain. "Don't tempt me, Novak. You're the fresh meat here, remember?" He purred. "The inmates will be queuing to get a piece of your ass."

His jaw clenched at the barely concealed threat, Castiel picked up the hideous orange uniform. He wasn't fresh meat at all. This was the third prison he'd been in now and they were all more or less identical. Castiel sighed as he dressed in the peels. He'd liked the first prison. He'd shared a cell with a man that he'd made friends with, named Dean. They'd more or less ran things together, keeping everything fair and quiet. Then there'd been a new prisoner, Alastair, who decided that he wanted to take over, wanted to run the place. He'd attacked Castiel's cellmate with a knife, and Dean had found himself overpowered. Unfortunately, Alastair hadn't banked on how close Dean and Castiel had become, or how fiercely loyal they were to each other, and Castiel had stabbed him, killing him instantly. He'd been transferred out the next day, shipped out to a different prison, now classed as a high risk inmate.

That had been nearly two years ago. He'd been transferred again after a clash with his last cellmate, who'd decided he wanted Castiel's ass, and had taken offence when Castiel made it clear that wasn't going to happen. He missed Dean, missed how easy things had been back then. Not for the first time, he wondered if Dean still thought about him. He hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye.

When he was dressed, Crowley gestured impatiently for Castiel to follow him. "Come on. You're sharing with Winchester." He smirked. "And he doesn't take any shit, so try to behave."

Castiel was barely listening, having caught the name. It couldn't be, could it? Without any more trouble, he allowed Crowley to lead him towards his new cell, clutching his things. When he was unceremoniously bundled into what would be his new home for probably the rest of his life, Castiel didn't turn around, waiting until the screw walked away, before turning to look at his cellmate, his eyes falling on a familiar face, staring into familiar green eyes.

"Dean Winchester, as I live and breathe." He leaned against the bunk, smirking.

"Novak, you son of a bitch." Dean shook his head, standing from the bottom bunk. "I always knew you'd find your way back to me." He winked at his old friend, overjoyed to see him again.

"Transferred." He shrugged, grinning. "My cellmate decided that he wanted my ass, and didn't understand that I don't just let _anyone_ have a piece of this fine ass. So we had a … minor disagreement." He said casually, settling himself on his own bunk. "How about you? How did you end up here? Last I saw of you, you were getting overpowered by Alastair and I ganked him." He grinned.

Dean laughed. Minor disagreement his ass, he knew how Castiel could get when he was pissed off. The poor son of a bitch who'd tried his luck was probably dead, or at least wished he was. "Got shipped out about a week after you did." He told him, reminiscently. "Didn't take too kindly to my wingman being transferred, so I kicked up a bit of a fuss. Started a riot. Killed a screw. You know the drill."

Castiel grinned. "I knew I missed you for a reason, Winchester. And you have the good fortune of being my cellmate for the foreseeable future." He laughed, getting up to clasp Dean's hand and pull him in for a brief hug.

"Damn straight." Dean grinned, clapping Castiel on the back. "And you also have the good fortune of sharing a cell with the handsome devil running this place. You want in?" He offered, generously. Dean had run this place for almost two years alone, the fact that he was willing to cut Castiel in spoke volumes as to the strength of their friendship.

Castiel grinned, nodding. "Don't waste any time, do you?" He chuckled. "And I don't know about handsome. The last two years haven't exactly been kind to you." He joked, settling himself back on his bunk, thinking about how lonely the last two years had been without Dean. "So tell me how much you missed me. C'mon, my ego could do with a boost."

"The years have been far kinder to me sweetheart." Dean pointed out with a grin. "And I missed you _so_ much Cas." He told him sarcastically, but the smirk playing at the corners of his mouth betrayed his honesty. "Who else was gonna save my ass?"

"Don't 'sweetheart' me, Winchester, I can still kick your ass." He shot back, remembering how often they'd sparred, how they were pretty equally matched as long as Castiel didn't let Dean pin him. He was quick and light on his feet and often fast enough to dodge Dean's blows, but as soon as Dean pinned him, Castiel was helpless against his strength. "And that's good to know. I haven't missed you at all by the way. My last cellmate didn't snore. We got on well until he tried his luck. I broke his neck. They doubled my sentence." He rolled his eyes. "Like I was going to get out of here anyway. How long have you got left?"

"Try your luck, Novak, you know I'm stronger than you." Dean smiled. He'd genuinely missed Cas, missed their light-hearted banter. They had the kind of friendship that had been forged in a place where loyalty was needed to survive, but would outlast any around them. He rolled his eyes at Castiel's teasing, knowing that the other inmate had actually missed him. "Ten years left."

Castiel raised an eyebrow, challengingly. "I've got some new moves." He couldn't repress his grin, laughing softly as he buried his head on his pillow. He was overjoyed to have Dean back, the last two years had been cold and lonely without him, the friend he'd die for, had even killed for. It wasn't until he'd been shipped out, leaving Dean bloody and bruised in his cell that he'd realised how much his friend meant to him. "Yeah, I missed you, Dean. Didn't even try and take over in the last place. Didn't have the same appeal without you." He nodded, thoughtfully, getting up off his bunk and moving to sit next to Dean. "Ten years isn't bad. I've got eighteen I think."

Dean whistled. "Eighteen years? Rather you than me." He felt bad for Castiel; the prospect of ten years inside was bad enough, never mind closer to twenty, shifting to make room for his cellmate, who nudged him, lying back on Dean's own bunk.

"God, I'm fucking exhausted." He groaned. "And fucking freezing. That bastard screw, Crowley, I think he made sure the water in the showers was icy cold. He warned me about you on the way in." Castiel remembered, chuckling. "Said you didn't take any shit. Think he figures that we're going to hate each other."

Dean frowned at Castiel's comment and wrapped an arm around him. "Crowley's a dick, he pulls shit like that all the time." It was damn cold in the cells, an icy shower so close to lockdown was a shitty thing to do.

Castiel shrugged. "I can handle a dick screw." He smiled as Dean wrapped his arm around him, sighing as the guards called lights out and the cell was plunged into darkness. They were close enough that he could still see Dean's eyes shining and smiled, making no attempt to move back to his own bunk.

Dean chuckled, pulling the thin sheet from under the two of them and covering his friend with it. "So I take it you're not moving?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, offering a small smile that Cas probably couldn't see. This wasn't a new thing, back in Leavenworth they used to share a bunk every night, one or the other moving to his own before the morning, so they wouldn't get caught.

"Hell no." Castiel replied swiftly. "It's been two years since I clapped eyes on your ugly mug; I'm not going anywhere until I need to." He grinned, shifting closer to take some of Dean's warmth, still freezing from the shower. "It's fucking cold." He muttered, resting his head on Dean's shoulder.

Dean chuckled, pulling Castiel onto his chest slightly to keep him warm. "Aww, poor little Cassie." he smirked. "The big bad screw made his gorgeous ass cold."

"I swear to God, I am going to kick your ass, right now." Castiel sat up with a growl, leaning over Dean. "Don't ever call me Cassie again, I mean it." He said firmly. "And damn right I'm fucking gorgeous. I saved your life; you should be sucking my dick right now." He shivered as the cold air hit his exposed skin and pulled the blanket back over him, resting his head on Dean's chest again.

"Maybe later." Dean purred, feeling exactly how cold Castiel's skin was. He needed to warm up before he ended up with hypothermia. "Sleep, Novak. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

* * *

**Please review! Please?**


End file.
